Light emitting diodes (LEDs) are becoming more and more popular due to their low energy usage and their long operational lifespan. Often times, LEDs are used in areas where dimming of the LEDs is a desirable feature, such as in residential homes. However, conventional dimmer switches are often designed for use with incandescent or halogen light bulbs. When used with LEDs, conventional dimmer switches can suffer from various problems. For instance, conventional dimmer switches can cause flickering of the LEDs. Conventional dimmer switches are also often unable to dim the LEDs across the LEDs' full range of illumination.